


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Natsu is Acnologia theory

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Natsu is Acnologia theory

Acnologia was inside the limbo. He arrived at it through the time lapse. He was looking at the fight between Natsu and Zeref.

 

\- The moment is near. When you do it, it's my turn to revenge.

 

But what Acnologia was waiting wasn't happening, and he raged off.

 

\- Are you some kind of idiot!? Do it! It's the moment! Wait... What if... It wasn't him, and was me... This is great!

 

Acnologia used the power of the limbo to send Natsu and the book of END 400 years in the past, before the dragon war. Then, he put himself in Natsu's place.

 

\- What did you do, Acnologia? - asked Zeref -. Where's Natsu?

\- I realized that it was me who send myself to the past just in this moment - answered Acnologia -, not you. But I didn't saw it until now.

\- What are you talking about?

\- You asked for Natsu. Well, I'm Natsu. Welcome to your worst nightmare, brother!

 

400 years in the past, Natsu was lost. The book of END was in his arms. He cried, not knowing what exactly happened. The only thing he knew is that it was Zeref's fault.

 

\- I hate you... I HATE YOU, ZEREEEF!!!!

 

After that, the book of END was destroyed and returned all his power to Natsu, turning him into a demon dragon slayer, who killed every single dragon who crossed in his path.


End file.
